Leeane SprocketTinker(ON HIATUS!)
by The Finanic
Summary: Leeane has a difficult life, she's been disowned by her family for being 'different', is bullied at school to the point of hate clubs, and is constantly worrying about her father due to him being in a vicious war thats taking toons lives at an alarming rate, the only thing keeping her going is her passion for trying to study cog gears, a small group of friends, and a unlikely lover
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: if you have read the last chapter I posted for my first story, then you probably know what's going on, if not, I am taking a break from that story cause I'm getting a tiny little bit bored with it as I have updated it constantly since day 1**

* * *

Leeane sat in the small grassy patch behind the hedges of silly street, picking many different flowers of different colors, some vibrant, some dark, the little cub was quite small for a 2 year old as bears were quite tall even at an early age

She continued picking flowers until she had a handful, she looked around to find her mother but saw one of those weird metal walking things her mother called 'disgusting unruly dogs' she got up and waddled over to it as fast as she could as it was walking quite fast, she reached and tugged on its sleeve

She flinched and took a step back as the tall cog turned towards her and looked down at her with a look of annoyance, an awkward silence was hanging over them, leeane looked at the flowers in her hand and offered them to the cog, The cog looked at her with caution before slowly taking the flowers from the child and studying them

Leeane twiddled her thumbs looking down at her feet, she wanted to say something but whenever she tried to speak, her mother would either tell her to not because of something going on or just yell at her, she also didn't know how to...

The cog turned away and began walking away but she grabbed his sleeve and whimpered, she wanted to say something but she couldn't think or even try to muster up the words, the cogs eye twitched, he looked around for something, anything to distract the kid with... a mailbox? No that's just stupid has heck... a tree...? The flowers? SOMETHING that's interesting to a child..

He then saw a cog gear lying not to far away, he quickly walked over, the curious child following him and quickly snatched it up

"Uh... um... look! It's uh... a gear! A pretty pretty gear! A magical one oooh..." he knew he was acting a fool but he was desperate to get away from the child, so if he had to do a polka dot dance, then he gonna do one that's for sure

Leeane reached for the gear, her eyes sparkling as she looked at it, like any other toddler, she tried to put it in her mouth but it was snatched from her by the same cog who immediately regretted it as she started to cry, he dropped the gear and quickly flew off not wanting to face the toons who would probably come running like a jackrabbit on a skillet on a hot summers day with jalapeno peppers in there mouths

She tried to reach for the gear but it was to far, sure enough a cat who looked to be 10 or so came running to see what the noise was and was shocked to see a child sitting in the street crying and quickly scooped her up, the cat picked up the gear and looked at it confused.. why was this here? The cat noticed that the child stopped crying and was now staring at the gear

The cat handed the gear to her, not wanting to see her cry again and teleported to the playground and headed to toonHQ to report about someone leaving there child behind. The officers announced where she was and all that stuff (I have no clue how they go about this irl so.. let ur imaginations take over) a few minutes later a family member came and thanked them for finding her, promising to repay them some time in the future

The family member then took her back home as she was staying with the mother and put leeane in her own bed and tucked her in, turning the lights off as she left


	2. Chapter 2

Leeane yawned as she slowly woke up, the sun shining from the attic window casting its warm glow throughout the attic, she pulled the covers over her and snuggled into them trying to fall back asleep, but then yelling from downstairs meant no sleeping in...

She sighed and got up getting dressed in her favorite outfit, a green striped shirt and a yellow skirt, she walked to her desk and looked in the drawer and pulled out a cog gear, it had a bit of rust from non usage but still shined like brand new, she opened the journal her father got her for her 5th birthday which wasn't to long ago, a sketch of a cog gear was on it with writing around it, she looked at it for a bit til she heard footsteps coming upstairs

She quickly put the gear and journal back into the drawer before her aunt came in, her usual smiling face was gone and she was frowning and her fur was grey and black unlike it's usual bright green

"Auntie? Are you ok?" Leeane asked, looking at her aunt with a worried look on her face

Her aunt nodded "yes.. yes... I am fine.. I just lost all my laff is all, it's nothing... ill be fine"

Leeane was about to ask another question but then the front door slammed open, the sounds of cameras and paparazzi yelling out questions and other things, the door slammed again

Leeane and her aunt went downstairs to see the commotion and saw her mother and sister in lavish dresses, they looked like they were at a concert or fancy party, her mother giggled saying something but they couldn't hear it

As Leeane and her aunt stepped into the living room, they saw someone in a navy uniform laughing with her as they were talking with someone

"Jupiter, who is this? A man coming home for the war?" Her aunt asked

"Oh! This lovely man has quit the navy, he also has news about thundering.." when she said his ex husbands name she scowled a bit but kept it hidden

"Is daddy coming home?" Leeane squeaked in happiness at the thought of it, she hadn't seen her father in 3 years

The man shook his head sadly, frowning "sorry kid, you daddy ain't comin home for awhile... I was forced to quit due to my back injury...," he kneed down her her eye level and put a hand on her small shoulder "don't worry, he will come home, just don't give up hope kid" he smiled and ruffled her hair

Leeane sighed sadly at the news, she was hoping he would be home by now...

"Well I ought to head out now, have a good day y'all hear?" He turned to leave but her Jupiter gently grabbed his hand and pulled him back

"Aww... don't you think you can't stay for a little longer?" She cooed

The man shook his head sighing, he knew what she was trying to do as many other women did it before...

"Ma'am pardon my French, I- um miss could you cover the lil ones ears before I continue?..."

Her aunt covered leeanes ears the best she could, he cleared his throat and continued speaking

"Ma'am with no disrespect, I am a happily married man with beautiful children..., I don't need no hoe tryin to seduce me! _ahem..._ I apologize for that but I felt it needed to be said.. now, I will be taking my leave and going home to my wife and kids.." he then promptly turned and walked out


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: sorry this is a little short, just wanted to get a chapter our really quick, i also typed this out on my laptop instead of my tablet so it might not be capitalized and some spelling errors might be around, sorry :C**

* * *

Jupiter stood there in shock, her mouth wide open as the man left, silly uncovered leeanes ears, trying to stifle her giggles

Jupiter snapped her head towards her with a firey gaze filled with anger, silly coughed and looked away, jupiter stomped upstairs to her room and slammed the door closed hard enough for the pictures on the wall to move slightly

 _what in the tooniverse just happened...?_ leeane though

silly began giggling again at jupiters shocked reaction

"Your mother is just a drama queen leeane, dont think to much about it.. now, about what i came into your room for, i feel like its time for you to get your first gags soon maybe" silly said smiling, her bright green color was back also

leeane thought about what gags she should get... almost everyone didnt have drop, some didnt have toon-up, very little didnt have sound... so many choices!

"You of course have your own choices in what gags to pick so dont be pressured into what gags you should pick and which you shouldnt, hmm?" silly said

"Now, lets head to toontown central for awhile and fish!" silly threw down a teleport hole and jumped in, leeane hesitated for a bit before leaping in


	4. Chapter 4

**3 years later**

* * *

Leeane looked around at all the toons scattered around the playground, running around, she was reading her journal and looking at the gear sketches she had made not to long ago before coming on this so called _'tour'..._ her mother told her to go for 'publicity' as she says...

A blue monkey blew a whistle with a resounding tweet interrupting leeanes thoughts

"Alright everyone group together so no one gets lost or anything... come on hurry up! i dont have all day you low laffers!" she hissed as toons gathered in front of her in a group, giggling and laughing as they chatted. They were only around 15 or 16 laff with either no gags or just a cupcake and squirting flower to fight with

leeane stayed in the back wondering how this was even a tour... they just walked through the neighborhoods and then went on to the next without stopping for questions or anything, all the guide did was say the name of the neighborhood and then usher them to the next one without another word. they were now in donald's dreamland in pajama place in front of the tunnel that led to cashbot HQ

"Alright noobs, this is cashbot HQ, where the cashbots live and work at mainly, now come on, i dont have all night..." the monkey snorted as she walked into cashbot HQ, the others following without a second thought

it was strangely quiet... no trains bussling in or out, and no cogs walking around... the only light was from the buildings built around the outside of the HQ and even those were disappearing one by one...

"Um.. M-" a amber colored dog with 16 laff began but the guide gave her a glare that shut her up

"Alright time to go, to the brrrgh everyone, follow me.." the guide said as she began walking out of the HQ  
After a bit of walking ( and some teleporting due to getting lost...) they arrived in the brrrgh, the young toons shivered as the cold winter air of the brrrgh swirled around them, they went straight to polar place and to lawbot HQ

"Alright this is lawbot HQ, where courts and all that stuff take place... and *yawn* blah blah blah..." the guide said in a monotone voice

They walked further into the HQ and to the place where the A, B, C and D offices were located (i forgot what its called ingame, sorry ;-;')

"This is where toons go to fight cogs on multiple floors and stuff... and *blah blah blah*" the guide suddenly became talkative and began spewing tons and tons of information

Everyone else looked at her like she had lost her mind or something...

* * *

 **Literally 4 hours later somehow...**

* * *

Most of the 15 and 16 laffers had teleported back to there own estates or homes if they lived with family, the last one to leave besides leeane was the amber dog

"I cant believe shes still going..! sorry but.. im gonna bail leeane, meet up in toontown central in the morning?" the amber dog who leeane learned was named silly jumperrocket

Leeane nodded "is it ok if i spend the night? i dont know how to use mine yet..." she said in her usual quiet voice, looking at the floor

"Sure! my dad wont mind! come on!" silly said as she threw down her own teleport hole and jumped in while leeane jumped in behind her

meanwhile the guide stopped talking and turned around only to find all of the new toons she was guiding had left...

"Finally they left... now i can go home..." she plopped down her teleport home and went to her estate


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey dad! Can a friend stay over tonight?" Silly asked as she appeared from her teleport hole with Leeane behind her, her father, a crimson colored dog nodded

"She can, she can sleep in the top or bottom bunk of your bunk bed. Do you have any spare clothes or pajamas to wear?" He asked Leeane who shook her head

"Its fine! You can wear a pair of mine tonight! Come on ill show you my room" silly said as she dragged the bear to her room, the walls were a bright purple and so was a lot of the things in the room

Silly opened her drawer and took out a pair of pajamas for her and Leeane to change into, after that it was time for bed but the girls stayed up and talked for a bit

"So.. what did you think of the guide Lee? Wasn't she such a cog?" Silly said

"Yeah... but she may of had a bad day.." Leeane said trying to stifle a yawn

"Eh.. it's late.. let's go to bed.. night." Silly yawned and instantly fell asleep, leeane not to far behind

Sillies father crept into the room to make sure the girls were asleep, he then tiptoed to the desk where Leeane had put her journal, picked it up and began to read it. He smiled as he saw the sketches and notes she wrote..

He looked over at the sleeping girls and his smile got bigger

 _oh children... if you only knew the truth..._


	6. Chapter 6

In the morning the girls woke up and went downstairs for breakfast and gathered whatever they needed for the tour and headed to Toontown central and met up with the same group from yesterday and the new guide, she hovered over Leeane constantly wanting to get an interview with her mother and all sorts of stuff... after touring Toontown central and other places they rounded up in the brrrgh once again

"Alright everyone this is the brrrgh, it is in an eternal winter due to a machine malfunction from Looney labs but toons here have adapted of course. Any questions?" The guide asked who was a aqua blue rabbit said

The group stayed silent meaning no questions

"Alright! Everyone can run around and do whatever they want! When I blow the whistle, it will be time to go home, so go on! Run and play!" She cheerfully said as the group of 15 - 16 laffers began running around and throwing snowballs and making snowmen, except Leeane who was being hounded by the guide once more

"So Leeane... about that offer for an interview with your mom... I'm serious.. I want an interview with her soon, either today or tomorrow, ok?"

Leeane shook her head and walked off, she got this constantly somehow, people clinging to her begging for a talk with her mother, a photo, autograph, anything.. it was horribly annoying...

Leeane began looking for any gears that careless toons might of dropped or left behind and found a very small one that looks like it came from a micromanager, she easily hid it in her pocket and found another when the guide blew her whistle and signalled it was time to go, but instead she said she wanted to show them the cog hq that was located here before leaving.

They then headed down polar place, using the shortcut and went in to lawbot HQ, and just like in cashbot HQ, it was horribly quiet and dark... Leeane did NOT like it

Leeane quickly raised her hand and waved it in the air but the guide kept ignoring her and signaling for her to stop, they then began heading for the large statute and were half way there when the light began flickering on and off and then three legal eagles came out of no where, standing in front of the group

The guide looked at the cogs with wide eyes and raised her hands in defeat

"Take them not me! I ain't going sad today! Nu-uh! Duck that ship! NOPE NOPE NOPE!" She kept saying NOPE as she ran away and out of lawbot HQ leaving both the toons and cogs confused and baffled...

"Ok... well... I'm going home... so... yeah..." said one of the tourist as they teleported away as did all the others, soon it was just Leeane and the cogs now right? Nope.. Leeane was also noping the fuck out of there, running as fast as she could, luckily the legal eagles were not the fastest and she got away easily

She kept running until she ran into a cog and fell, she began backing up but stopped as she recognized him..

The cog immediately recognized the bear, they stood or sat there in silence for a bit until metallic footsteps started getting closer

Leeane flinched and quickly got up and began running but slipped and skidded from the ice that covered the streets of the brrrgh, the legal eagles soon came out of lawbot HQ but saw that the toon was gone


	7. Chapter 7

Leeane was now in the arms of a skelecog to her surprise, now pretty high up, the frigid air rushing past her ears

"You know it was horribly stupid for you to be alone in there when it was an obvious trap... especially for a toon who doesn't even have there first gags yet..." it said

Leeane tried to not make eye contact or speak, she knew if she got home she would instantly slip and her mom would demand her to tell her everything that they said... She hated that she always just bended to her mother's will all the time... but then again she wonder why she was even still with them...

Her mother hated her ever since she was born and so did her entire family except her father and aunt... even her father's family hated her... She didn't even know why.. maybe it was because of her tan fur being a bit of a darker tint or her legs being a darker red? Maybe it was her shyness? She just couldn't figure out why... did they just hate her for everything...?

She was brought out of her thoughts by a voice, she looked up at the skelecog, somehow she remembered him from somewhere... it was right on the tip of her tongue...

She glanced at the skelecog again, it was quite tall, but he might of been short... She was pretty short herself just standing at 4'7' really... but it looked to be medium to tall height in cog standards..

"What kind of cog are you?" She blurted out, meaning to just say it in her mind

The skelecog just shrugged "don't remember... might come to me someday, but for now I can't remember"

Leeane nodded and began wondering how to get home since she didn't know how to use her own teleport hole yet, she didn't even have gags yet but she had 15 laff despite being only 8 years old... She did little task and favors for some of the residence of Toontown central, usually kids got a good job or a sticker for completing them but she got laff boost instead, she didn't know why, either it was because she was the daughter of a rich family or they just really enjoyed her company...

"I can take you home if you want" the skelecog said

"NO! MY AUNT WOULD DESTROY YOU ON THE SPOT!" She yelled before she could slap a paw over her mouth, now embarrassed of her little outburst, blushing a bit

The skelecog rolled its eyes and easily picked her up and held her as he flew off to her house

 ** _an hour later..._**

Leeane yawned as she was being shaken awake by something, she opened her eyes meeting the face of the same skelecog, she gave a goofy smile still half asleep until she was dropped on the ground, then she was awake

"Ow... what was that for...?" She whined while rubbing her back, being careful with her claws

"As I said, I would take you home and I did... so I should have a reward for risking my life to do it.." the skelecog said as he closed his eyes

"What...?" Leeane was confused.. what did he want..?

The skelecog opened one eye and then scoffed "I see... playin' hard aint we..? Well... that's alright. See ya soon sprockettinker.." it said before flying off to who knows where

Leeane watched him disappear with the most blank face you probably ever seen "what... The... what just... what just happened...?"

 _ok... your probably going crazy... this is just a dream... all a dream... just.. got to go inside, put on some pajamas and go to sleep..._

Leeane as quietly as she could, opened the front door and closed it, she tiptoed to the stairs and was halfway there when the light turned on


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: WARNING LOST OF SADNESS AND FEELS IN THIS CHAPTER! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK ;-;**

* * *

Leeane quickly turned around to her mother, her eyes filled with anger

"Where were you...? And what were you doing with that skelecog..?" She hissed

"I was on a tour of the different neighborhoods and we got lost for a moment..." Leeane stuttered

Jupiter's eye twitched, and she lunged forward and pulled Leeane closer by the collar of her shirt and hissed in her face

"Listen you little brat... I know what I saw out there... you are going to tell me what is going on with you and that cog now..."

Leeane shook her head "t-t-theres there's nothing going on... i-i... I p-promise" she managed to choke out

"I am sick of these games you play Leeane..! You are SO lucky I'm even keeping you still... I would of left you somewhere... The doctor said I couldn't, they said your just 'different'... they said that you'll do good things.. all these excuses... all these damned excuses to keep you... I wanted a different name but nooo your father just had to love you... you... you waste of space..." Jupiter hissed, her voice rising as she kept speaking

"You don't deserve to even be here! to have the blood that we have in our perfect family... you shouldn't of even been born for all I care! You don't deserve to live... you don't deserve anything!" She yelled

"Well if your so fed up with me then why don't you just throw me out already?! Just disown me already if you don't care or even love me!" Leeane screamed, tears streaming down her face

Jupiter eye twitched again and she went into the kitchen, leeane ran up the stairs to her room and began packing, she couldn't stay here anymore... She had to go... She knew how this would end up as she had seen it happen before with an old friends of her mother's who was killed by her own mother... She covered it up as if they were murdered and acted as if she was torn about the death...

Leeane opened the window and climbed down the vine holder thing (no clue what this is called... it's something that lets vines grow on it...) closing it behind her and ran to sillies house, when she got there it was raining hard and she was completely soaked

Leeane quickly knocked on the door as loud as she could, unable to stop crying

"Coming!" Called silly as she skipped to the door and opened it and gasped at the sight of Leeane


	9. Chapter 9

Silly shuttered at the memory... it wasn't to long ago... around just a year or so... silly looked around for the wisk to stir the batter with, she got bored and decided to make some cookies, everyone always enjoyed her cooking, she seemed to have a knack for it that's for sure

She cooked even the most difficult recipes perfectly... well... almost at times, she still made mistakes and forgot ingredients at times, but she still cooked happily no matter what, it was like a comfort for her whenever she was upset or just feeling down, cooking and baking things always cheered her up

The front door opened and she heard footsteps coming to the kitchen, she turned and saw leeane holding an arm full of cog gears of many different shapes and sizes, she walked to the kitchen table and dumped them on it

"Leeane! Get them out of here! I don't want my dad to see all this!" Silly whined

"Do you know where my satchel is then? I couldn't find it this morning..." Leeane murmured, her voice quiet as usual

Silly pointed to the living room and Leeane quickly walked to it and began searching and found a satchel filled with many different cog gears, some covered with rust and some broken up, looking like it would break to pieces if you touched it even the slightest

Leeane smiled and began shoving the gears on the table into the satchel as quickly as she could, after getting them all she ran upstairs, shutting the door to there room closed

While silly was taking off her apron after putting the cakes she was making in the oven, there was rapid knocking from the front door "coming! Hold your horses geez!" Silly called out as she shuffled to the door as fast as she could and opened it

It was her father and he was holding two house permits in his hands, silly quickly snatched one of them, smiled, and began squealing and dancing around the living room singing

"Me and Leeane and gonna be neighbors! Me and Leeane are gonna be neighbors!" She sang as she danced around the living room, she paused for a moment and ran to the stairs

"Leeane! I got a surprise for you! Come down here! Hurry!" She called up, leeane walked down the steps carefully

Leeane gave silly a confused look, she was still smiling like a idiot and giggling, leeane tilted her head to the side as a sigh of asking what was going on

Silly cleared her throat and began speaking

"So, you know how almost every toon gets there own house/estate at 10? Of course with there parents approval..." She began

"So... your getting your own house silly? That's great.." She said, not very enthusiastic though

her friend was about 12 or so now, but is wasn't to hard to get a house permit these days though so you could go live by yourself at the age of 8 or so as it isn't legal to live by yourself if younger.. The youngest for it is 8 and the oldest if 10, of course, parents permission and approval is needed of course... once 15 or so in age they could do whatever they wanted that was legal

Silly then held out the house permits, starting to giggle again "my dad got us our own houses! And guess what...? THERE BY EACH OTHER SO WERE GONNA BE NEIGHBORS!" She squealed loudly, jumping up and down giggling like she was before and tackled hugged leeane

Leeane smiled at this, them, neighbors? This was just a recipe for disaster really as the two got in trouble when together which was all the time... but she could smell something.. like something was burning...

"Hey silly... weren't you cooking earlier...?" Leeane asked

"Yeah..." Silly said, still giggling a bit

Leeane pointed to the kitchen "I think whatever your cooking is burnt to a crisp now... it might even be on fire maybe..." She murmured

Silly froze and then ran to the kitchen and opened the oven, smoke pouring out

"MY CAKES! MY BEAUTIFUL CAKES! NOOOOOOOOOOO!" She screeched as she fell to her knees and began sobbing

Leeane and sillys father stood there looking at her like she was that crazy cabbage man from the last avatoon show...


	10. Chapter 10

It had only been 4 days and already the girls caused a huge ruckus with sillies roommate since leeanes house was under renovations still but would be done tomorrow, they threw a wild party last night and there roommate didn't get any sleep... She walked to the kitchen, grabbed two cooking sheets and began banging them together, running around the house screaming at the top of her lungs

"I AINT GET ANY SLEEP CAUSE OF YALL! YALL AINT GONNA GET ANY SLEEP CAUSE OF MEEEEEEE?! GET THE FUUUUCCCCKKKK UUUUUPPPPP!" She screeched as loud as she could and repeated the words over and over, she ran to the kitchen and waited for the two, soon both girls appeared, hair messy and Leeane had bags under her eyes

There roommate, a pig, glared at them and put the cooking sheets away murmuring "sorry bout that... sorry bout the... urm... cooking sheets... but now y'all know how I feel...! Y'all are gonna clean all this up while I go get some sleep! Have a good time y'all and merry Christmas also.." She said as she walked upstairs to her room

The girls looked around, cups and all sorts of stuff was strewn around, crumbs from food, streamers, and confetti was all over the place, literally...

The girls knew they were gonna have a bad time doing this...


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: made a little typo so just fixed that rly quick**_

 _ **about a few weeks later...**_

"Dude please... dont-... NO! ju- UGH! YOUR SO... SO... URGH!" Leeane growled, trying to keep herself from throwing her phone across the room out of anger, she was currently talking to the skelecog she reunited with from that one time awhile ago

"Aww.. is my little delicate rose getting frustrated? Because i think its adorable when you get mad" The skelecog said flirtingly, leeane could feel him smirking through the receiver... she didnt really like how much he flirted with her... it was _sometimes_ annoying but she usually shrugged it off like she always did

"Yeah... try it one more time and see what happens..." Leeane retorted like always

"You wont do a thing like always little sunflower. If you are, then say it, go on im waiting.." He said, smirking

Leeane opened and closed her mouth many times trying to think of something to say but couldnt

"You- I- ju- bu- UGH! see you later or... whatever!" She snorted before hanging up, fuming

Leeane mumbled under her breath "stupid... dumb... stupid sexy ze-"

"Stupid sexy who?" Silly bursted into a huge stupid smile and leaned closer, trying to hear the name leeane was mumbling, silly knew all about her and the skelecog who they learned was named zero

"N-N-N-N-N-NO O-O-ONE!" Leeane squeaked, trying to cover her face with her paws as she started to blush

"Tell me! pleaseeee?" Silly whined, looking at her with puppy dog eyes

"No... silly y-you k-know how i feel about this s-stuff" Leeane whimpered, stuttering a bit

"Your in love with zero! your in love with zero!" Silly sang as she began prancing around the living room of leeanes home, giggling like a idiot

Leeane growled and went to her room, slamming the door behind her, she sat at her desk and looked through her journal, she skipped to the very last page and looked at the sketch of a skelecog and sighed..

 _why does silly keep doing that?! i know she 'ships' us or whatever its called allot.. i dont feel shy around him or anything... i mean.. we must be really good friends right? i dont like him or anything..._

 ** _do i...?_**


	12. Chapter 12

"ARRIBA! WOOHOOO! PARTY TIL YA DROP DEAAAADDDD!" Screeched the town's official clown, air, as she flung confetti all over the place as she dashed down the hall, turning the corners sharply and bumping into people as usual... whenever she was doing that, she was usually throwing a party which ended up with her getting arrested at times... She was the town's best party planner despite her almost animalistic wild personality and crazed energy... her sweet tooth didn't help either... She was surprisingly good at combat, but it might have to do with her mother having being part of the many resistance groups when the sti-

 _ **RIIIIIINNNNGGGG!**_

 _Darn... I'm gonna be late for class..!_ Leeane quickly grabbed her history book, slammed her locker shut and booked it to her history class, she made it at the same time silly did and ran into her causing both of them to fall to the ground

The teacher looked at them with a blank expression "your both late... again..." he sighed, both girls sighed an apology and went to there assigned seats, both sat in the back and by the window, the class was being loud as usual and the teacher being the lazy smuck like his father was...

"So... Silly... wanna leave and go do-"

 _ **SMACK!**_

"Ow!" "What was that for?!" The royal blue horse hissed as he rubbed his cheek, glaring at silly like she was at him

"For what you were about to say! Honestly... your such a man whore hypno... I wonder how your able to even hypnotize people so much to do your dirty work..." She snorted as she turned to the window and watched the birds fly by

"What I was about to say is that do you want to go to sellbot HQ or something to meet up with the 'group' were going to 'do a factory' with later today" The horse murmured

Silly nodded and turned to Leeane who was sketching something on a piece of paper "you hear all that nerd?" She joked

Leeane nodded "yeah, I'm up for it.." She murmured shyly, concentrating on the sketch she was doing of a familiar skelecog

"Then let's head over there after school since we don't have anything else better to do" hypno said while smirking

"Yup! Say, what were you reading about earlier Leeane? The stitchers or something? They were some sort of higher level cog right?"

Leeane nodded "yeah.. but they weren't just that, they were like something out of a nightmare... no eyes, some didn't have mouths, they looked like they weren't even alive or even had skeletons for that matter... but they were worse then the cogs... it's said they executed and tortured thousands or even millions of innocent toons, men, women, children, anyone who went insane or did anything they deemed rule breaking... you should read about it sometime... it's kinda dark, but it's apart of toontown's history now.."

She quickly folded up the sketch and was going to put it in her pocket when silly snatched it out of her hand, opened it up and looked at it and broke into a huge smile

"You drew your true love zero! How cute!" She squealed, waving the sketch in leeanes face who snatched it back, with an annoyed look

"S-shut u-up..." She stuttered, folding it back up and quickly shoving it in her pocket

Soon school ended as it was the last period of the day and all students teleported home, went off to do task, or do whatever they wanted for the rest of the day, the trio of friends headed to sellbot HQ, there school was in daisy gardens so it didn't take them to long to get there, but when they got there...


	13. Chapter 13

It was eerily dark, suit pieces, all sorts of gears, wires, and parts were scattered everywhere... pies, cakes, all sorts of gags were to, even some gag pouches were laying around, the trio stood there in shock

 _what happened here..? this is freaking me out..._ leeane though looking around at the usually full courtyard, full of cogs and toons alike, chatting and joking with each other

The trio carefully walked around the courtyard, silly had a birthday cake out and hypno a wedding cake, leeane hid behind them since she had the weakest gags out of them and didnt like fighting the cogs really since they were technically at peace now ever since the stitchers were defeated

They headed into the sellbots towers lobby where toons would make boarding groups, arguing on who to take and who had good enough gags to do so... it was empty as expected, the lights slightly dimmer then they usually were

Silly opened her mouth to say something but then the lights turned off, blanketing the lobby in darkness, they flickered a bit and then were on again, but standing in front of them was a stitcher... it looked to be a legal eagle due to the worn out and broken beak it had, its socketless eyes dripping with old oil

Silly and hypno immidiently chucked there cakes at it but he dodged them easily, power and guilt tripping at the same time, leeane got hit with both instantly going sad, silly and hypno dodged both attacks, chucking two more cakes at him, he dodged them also, the fight didnt last long as hypno got hit with the power guilt trip combo and instantly went sad as well, silly had gotten hit with red tape and was sad also, but they kept fighting

Leeane ran away, she looked at the laff watch on her wrist, her laff was still going down, slowly ticking more and more into the negatives.. it was now -50/15... way past the danger mark for a toon with her laff...

 _meanwhile..._

"Give it up you pathetic toons! you wont win!" the legal eagle hissed, her hands now clenched into fist by her side

"You should have died like the rest of them... GO TO HELL YOU DEMON!" yelled silly as she chucked her wedding cake and hypno used gyser, the legal eagle easily dodged those as well and power guilt tripped them again, both getting hit badly this time...

Silly and hypnos laff was now in critical -200/120 for hypno and -200/34 for silly... they laid on the ground, glaring at the stitcher

"No wonder people think you dont exist anymore... you are literally the worst things in the entire world... a real demon..." spat hypno as the legal eagle simply chuckled in amusement

The eagle was about to say something else, but then the doors to the courtyard opened and a couple of toons, one of them being sillies dad, walked in

"Thats quite enough you stitcher... now go back to where you belong..!" sillies dad hissed as he chucked a cake at the stitcher, managing to knock it across the lobby, the other toons threw down teleport holes and they all jumped into them quickly, popping up in the playground of daisy gardens where leeane was sitting by the pond, she ran up to her friends and hugged them

"Are you guys ok?! or are you going to be?! i mean.. look at your laff!" she cried, her eyes wide as she looked at there laff watches, which now was down to -210 and still going but very slowly

"We will be fine but what about you, ya numbnut? yours says -300 for goodness sakes!" silly cried, as she stared at leeanes laff watch, her eyes wide

After a few toon ups from the group that saved them, there laff was now positive 1

"Im glad you guys were even able to recover and get your color back... some dont..." sillies dad, who was named thunderspeed, murmured looking over the trio a bit more checking if they had any wounds

"How did you know we were there though?" silly said, giving her father a quizzical glance

He gestured over to leeane "your friend told us what was going on so we booked it over there as fast as we could.." he said

"Ill make my best cake as a thanks for you later tonight leeane, now, im gonna run around the playground and get treasures. so.. see you soon!" she waved before speeding off to hunt for treasures in the maze

"Well im gonna go home... i dont feel like doing my usual 'activites' now... or even for awhile maybe... see ya tomorrow" hypno murmured and teleported home, as did the others except leeane and thunderspeed, who smirked as he looked at leeane, a glint in his eyes

"Now leeane... you do know our little 'agreement...' dont you? if you do, you know not to tell anyone about anything and what you saw... not a thing about the stitcher, the rouges, or even that im the leader or else you and all the people you love and care about... even my daughter and all of toontown, will pay the price..., got it...?" he hissed, his eyes narrowing and leeane nodded, tearing up a bit

His smirk grew even wider and he tossed her journal, she tried to catch it but clumsly missed it and it fell to the ground, she picked it up and looked up at thunderspeed again, flinching back as he began to step closer

"And that little journal of yours is quite interesting... i would love to see it again sometime..." he threw down his teleport hole and then left


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I'm going to start putting some references in the stories in some of the chapters, anyone who guesses them correctly gets 1 million virtual cookies, cakes and jellybeans whee :3 (also there is a curse word in here so just a heads up)  
**

* * *

Later that night, silly baked her famous red velvet, chocolate, and strawberry cake or as the me, the author likes to call it revchostrwet

Leeane said she would eat some tomorrow and headed to bed, the next morning, she got up and got dressed as usual and headed downstairs to eat some revchostrwet for breakfast, as she entered the kitchen she thought she saw a skelecog looking inside but shook her head, thinking she was just tired or something

She decided to look again and there was a skelecog looking in the frickin kitchen... but she instantly recognized him and quickly opened the window and poked her head out

"What are you doing here...?" She asked

"I just came to see you.. are thou displeased?" Zero said smirking

Leeane sighed "zero... not now please... I'm not in the mood.." She whined as she began walking away and into the living room

"Aww is my delicate rose upset about something- why is your window so frickin small?!" he growled as he tried to squeeze through the small kitchen window, but was failing every attempt, he now was just sticking his head inside, slightly glaring at leeane who was trying not to burst into laughter

"You can come in though the door this time, but next time i'm leaving you to crawl though whatever window you choose to try to get in from" she said as she walked to the front door and unlocked it

"That is a bit harsh isnt it my sunflower?" he murmured a bit as he walked through the door and closed it behind him, leeane shrugged and walked to the living room, zero followed, leeane grabbed the remote and turned on the T.V to a random channel, zero smirked and quickly grabbed her by the hand and pulled her to the couch and into his lap as he sat down, wrapping his arms around her waist, leeane was now blushing 50 shades of red

"Z-z-z-zero! i-i-i- d-dont really f-feel.. urm... uh..." she stuttered as she tried to think of what to say, her blushing only getting worse

"Aww... is my delicate rose embarrassed?" he cooed as he began holding her closer and resting his chin on her shoulder, now smiling, leeane kept stuttering as she tried to come up with something to say when the front door opened and silly came in, snapping a picture of them

"NEW OTP AND SHIP IS STARTING TO SAIL! GOTTA TWEET THIS! HUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUE!" she half screeched half laughed as she began running away while leeane, who broke out of zeros grip and now chasing her

"SILLY DELETE IT NOW YOU LITTLE BLIGHTER BEFORE I MAKE YOU, YOU LITTLE FUCKER!" leeane screamed at the top of her lungs as she ran as fast as she could, silly fled to her room and blocked the door with her dresser, laughing her butt off as she tweeted the photo out


	15. Chapter 15

Leeane sighed as she looked at the comments on the photo silly posted of her and zero from that day, most of them were just screeching **OMG THIS SHIP IS AMAZE! #ZERLEE4LIFE!** or... **EWW THIS IS GROSS! A TOON AND A COG TOGETHER LIKE PLZ, THATS SO IN JUST FANFICTION AND THE 80's EWWWWW!**

She posted her own comment: **So... about the whole ' were a couple' thing, were just friends so... yeah...**

She turned off her phone and headed outside, she then teleported to daisy gardens and headed to sellbot hq, it was empty once again, the smoke from the factory double from what it used to be... the sellbot made new cogs each day for reasons no one really knew... not even the vp himself, he was just given the order by the chairman and it's been like this for about... a week in total

Leeane headed to sellbot towers and to the vp area, the sellbots were staying out of the HQ due to some kind of toxic spill and were staying bossbot HQ currently, it was obvious it was no longer here but they were currently just mooching off the bossbots now...

As soon as she stepped out of the large elevator, she was instantly swept off her feet and was being lifted off the ground by zero

"Zero, are you going to do this ALL the time I come here?" Leeane said, clearly annoyed

Zero just shrugged and landed, dropping her on the ground and began flying again, hovering in the air beside her

"If your looking for your friends, they went into the factory boarding area to see what's going on with it and stuff..." he said

Leeane ignored him and turned on her phone, and texted silly:

 **Leeane: where Ru at?**

 **Sillythebeastuber: in factory with hypno, nothin much**

 **Leeane: anything interesting there? Or are you two to busy making out to look around?**

 **Sillythebeastuber: STFU U BITCH D:**

 **Leeane: madbro :)**

 **Sillythebeastuber: no there isn't interesting...**

 **Leeane: well now you have lots of time to make out! Have fun oh and #silhyp ;)**

 **Sillythebeastuber: I AM GOING TO KILL YOU LEEANE!**

Since Leeane had a bit of time before silly got her, she checked the comment section again and there was a shit-storm...

 **OMG HOW CAN U NNOT LOVE HIM?! HE IS SO SEXY, GET TOGETHER AND MAKE MY SHIP TRUUUUEEEE! #ZERLEE4LIFE!**

 **OMG WOULD YOU PPL CALM YOUR ASSES?! SHE HAS HER OWN MIND, IF SHE JUST WANTS TO BE HIS FRIEND THEN SHES GONNE BE HIS FRIEND ONLY DUMBASS WEEBOBS**

 **STFU HATER U R SO DUMB, DID U GET DROPPED ON UR HEAD WHEN U WERE A BBY OR SOME DUMB SHIT?!**

So many comments looked like the toons were no older then 10 or just horribly immature for there age... Leeane sighed and quickly turned her phone off again, not wanting to make it worse.. the elevator opened and out ran silly, rage clear on her face and in her eyes, hypno stepped out while holding his phone, recording the entire thing trying not to burst into laughter

"YOUR SO FUCKING DEAD LEE!" Silly screeched as she ran towards Leeane growling

Leeane quickly took off running but was once again picked up by zero and the two flew off, ignoring the screaming behind them


	16. Chapter 16

"What the hell was all that about? She looked like she wanted to maim you.. geez.." Zero murmured as they flew around

"Can we land somewhere first? I don't want you to-"

"For the last time, I'm not going to drop you.. unless I get hit by a missile or something, it's never gonna happen..." he said, Leeane could of sworn she heard something in his voice... like.. anger? Something protective... She quickly pushed the thought to the back of her mind and looked up at the skelecog and another though began shaping... what kind of cog was he? What type of cog is he?..

Leeane quickly got lost in though and began staring off into space, more and more questions popping in and out... She wanted to ask him all these questions but she was afraid of offending him or even angering him... She felt a hand on her head which snapped her out of her thoughts, she looked around to see that they were now in daisy gardens playground by the small pond

"My sunflower are you alright? You were daydreaming about something... or someONE should I say..?" Zero said smirking like usual

"I'm fine... hey... I've been meaning to ask you something..." She murmured shyly

"I'm listening" he said as he sat down and dangled his feet over the edge of the pond

"What kind and type of cog are you? You don't have the tie thing like most skelecog do... I was wondering if you ever wanted to have a suit again and... such..." She said, her voice seeming to be quieter then usual

Zero thought for a moment before shrugging "don't remember" he simply said like a child who was denying something wrong and being confronted about it by his parents

Leeane thought for a moment and she got an ideal

"What if we could get you parts of all the cogs and you could choose what cog you are?" She said, hey eyes glowing bright

Zero looked at her confused "I don't know how that work really... cogs don't get to choose what type and what kind of cog they are..."

"Well if you want to be a normal cog then we got to at least try this out..! Come on, please?" She whined, giving him the famous puppy dog eyes

Zero sighed and ruffled her hair "alright... let's just go because I hate it when you give those puppy dog eyes..." Leeane smiled and threw down her teleport hole "ONWARDS!" She triumphantly said, trying to do a silly pose but fell into the teleport hole head first, zero couldn't help but chuckle and jumped in


	17. Chapter 17

Leeane quickly headed to the basement and began grabbing as many parts as she could carry and headed upstairs, dropping a few on the way

Zero was sitting in the living room on the couch as he waited, he heard something and turned to see a pile of parts lying on the floor, Leeane scrambling and dropping more and quickly disappearing back into the basement, after a few more minutes Leeane had every part she and silly had taken from destroyed cogs and toons who no longer needed them for suit parts, toons usually had to make there own and making new ones when they were promoted up the corporal ladder, when maxed, they could either give them away to toons who needed them or destroy them

"Alright... this... this is every.. every part we managed to get from toons who didn't need them anymore" she mumbled as she tried to catch her breath, she ran up and down the steps for a good 20 or so minutes and she wasn't the fittest of toons either...

Zero poked the pile with his foot, looking at all the different parts "geez... how did you get all these..?" He mumbled

"I'm not gonna explain again.. I'm gonna go lay on the couch.." She mumbled as she walked to the couch and flopped down on it and instantly fell asleep

Zero looked through the pile, knowing that this was going to take awhile..

* * *

 **about 2 or so hours later...**

* * *

 _Leeane smiled as she put her ear to zeros chest, hearing the calming rhythm of his heart as they flew through the night sky, the stars twinkling like brightly lit lanterns, the wind calming and gentle... this was just perfect really.. She felt like she was-_

* * *

Leeane yawned as she opened her eyes, she sat up to see she was... in... her house...

"D'OH! DAMN IT!" She barked, she sighed and layed back down and closed her eyes, trying to remember the now fading dream she had woken up from when something poked her, she opened her eyes to see...


	18. Chapter 18

And saw zero, he was still a skelecog... Leeane yawned and sat up again, rubbing her eyes a bit

"What...? I was having a good dream and you ruined it.." She mumbled

"Can you help me sort these out? I don't really want to sort through all these and take almost a year to do so.." Zero said

Leeane sighed and got up, they began sorting the parts out in suit size, type, etc... after about an hour or so they managed to get the parts decently sorted out to tell which was which, zero leaned against the wall frowning

"I don't know about this really... I do want to be a regular cog and not well... a skelecog, but.." he murmured, Leeane frowned and picked up a cogs hand and waved it in front of him

"Do you want to be a regular cog or not?" She said as she waved the part in his face, zero sighed

"Alright, alright... ill do it.."

Leeane smirked and threw the hand in one of the many piles and headed to her room "come and get me when your all done" she called before closing the door behind her

* * *

 **about 3 hours later...**

* * *

"Leeane! Lee! Wake up you lazy bear!" Silly said as she shook Leeane, trying to wake her up, Leeane yawned and tilted her head up, her journal open beside her "what...?" She mumbled sleepily

Silly tossed a note on her desk, Leeane sat up, yawning and stretching and read the note

* * *

 _dear my sunflower, thank you for letting me take some parts, I will come by tomorrow morning to see you as I will probably be a full on cog by then,_

 _Until then..._

 _Your lover, zero_

 _P.s. I found that photo silly look of us, and I wholeheartedly approve of our future relationship_

* * *

Leeane sighed as she knew what was coming... 3... 2... 1...

"YOU AND ZERO ARE DATING! I FRICKIN KNEW IT! ZERO AND LEEANE SITTING IN A TREE K-I-S-S-I-N-G! FIRST COMES LOVE, THEN MA-"

Leeane smashed a cupcake in her face "stop doing that! It's so embarrassing..." She said, starting to blush a bit, but silly kept singing to the point of Leeane chasing her around the house while throwing cupcakes at her

* * *

 **meanwhile...**

* * *

"It's a bit hard to move but this is better then being a skelecog that's for sure..." Zero murmured as he walked around the room, now a full regular cog with a type, suit and everything

A mingler giggled "your welcome zero darling! By the way, where did you get the parts anyway?" She asked, moving some of her pink hair behind her ears

"Got them from a friend..."

The mingler nodded "y'know.. you look... hmmm... I can't put my finger on it..." She mumbled, resting her chin in her hand before speaking again

"You look... sexy..." She purred, zero rolled his eyes, chuckling a bit "don't try to schmooze me, I'm heading back to my apartment now, see you tomorrow" zero waved and flew off, the mingler watched until he disappeared into the dark grey sky of the brrrgh, her chuckled darkly, her smile slightly psychotic

 _oh my zero... I swear I won't let that disgusting... toon take you away my love... someday... someday you_ _ **WILL**_ _love me..._


	19. Chapter 19

**the next morning**

* * *

Leeane groaned and pulled the covers over her head as the sun entered her room from the medium sized window just above her bed, she didn't feel like getting up but of course silly was yelling at her to wake up from the dead from downstairs, she now slightly regretted keeping that bronze key under her doormat, but it was the only spare she had in case she lost the main one... She sighed and crawled out of bed and got dresssed and looked at herself in the mirror, her head was poofed up and bed head approved...

She lazily brushed the tangled white minty amber colored spikey strands til it was decent looking enough at least and she headed downstairs, she headed to the kitchen and saw silly eating pancakes

"Morning..." Leeane yawned as she walked over to the cake silly made and got 3 slices of it

"Mornin'... geez.. looks like you had 'fun' last night" silly snickered as Leeane sat down and gave her a confused look "what do you mean fun? like a party or something?"

Silly bursted into laughter and waved a hand at Leeane "oh my god! Ahhahahaha! Haha... oh man... Wait til you learn about it... heh..."

"Then why don't you tell me yourself? You seem to know about it..." Leeane said

Silly shook her head as she put her plate in the sink and threw away the plastic fork and knife she was using "if I told you, you would probably hate me.. so... find someone else to... by the way, isn't zero supposed to be here soon?"

Leeane nodded and got up and headed to the living room, two slices of cake left on her plate "I think... hey, why do you always come here to eat breakfast? Why not at your house?" She asked as she turned on the t.v. and to a random channel of her liking

Silly shrugged and plopped down on the carpeted floor and stared at the ceiling " I dunno... Your house just has that homey feel like that really... hey, I'm throwing a party tonight, wanna come?"

Leeane shrugged "maybe..." She said as she nibbled at the cake and stared at the t.v. blankly, she didn't really have any plans or anything to do today, she didn't do task or fight cogs like every other toon did, since the cogs and toons were at peace, she didn't really see the point in fighting them really, the only cogs she would prepare herself to fight were the rouge ones... there were many rouge groups that were major and a just utter danger, so toons and cogs alike had to keep a good look out or else risk getting captured by them and getting killed, or turned to there side...

Leeane reached into her pocket for her phone but it wasn't there, she remembered she left it to charge up in her room and decided to go get it, she put down her plate on the coffee table and got up "Gonna go get my phone real quick" she said and headed upstairs to her room

Silly got up and was about to head to the kitchen but then there was a knock at the door, she skipped to the door like she always did and opened it, standing there was an ambulance chaser

"Who are you? Are you zero?" Silly asked the cog, now slightly glaring at him

The ambulance chaser nodded and walked passed by her, fuming slightly

"Geez... what's gotten into you sir douchebag the 59th?" Silly mumbled as she closed the door

Zero sighed and took off his hat and ran his fingers through his hair "sorry... just been stressed lately really... lots of things are happening so fast..." he mumbled

"Hell... things haven't been better for anyone these days... those rogues are starting to pilfer supplies all around the world from ships and storage buildings... God... how did those fuckers even come to be? If-" silly was about to continue but was interrupted by leeanes voice from upstairs

"Silly? I thought I heard zero, I got my phone now and heading downstairs now" she called as she walked down the stairs, she reached the last step and was about to say something and instantly got lost in thought

 _oh my... oh my gosh... he's... he's so... wait... WHAT AM I THINKING?! HES MY FRIEND! Ok Leeane just... just don't think about what he looks like with only his underwear on... just don't think about what he looks like with only his underwear on..._ she kept repeating the though over and over but it was useless as her mind as she thought of said thought and her blush got even worse _OH NO HES HAWT!_ she cried in her head

Silly couldn't help but burst into laughter after managing to snap Leeane out of her thoughts, falling to the floor and hugging her sides, zero shook his head... he would never understand how these girls tolerated eachother...

"Anywho... you want to hang out today or something my sunflower?" He said flirtatiously, Leeane grumbled something under her breath that he couldn't hear but she agreed, they headed to sellbot towers as usual, leaving silly now giggling as she tweeted out a stat update on her Twitter

* * *

 **Sillythebeastuber**

* * *

 **Zero has gotten an upgrade and Leeane was quite shocked when she first saw him... so stunning... so sexy... so amazing that his new look is bound to make any girl and woman crave him! They went to go 'hang out'... are they just hanging out like friends or is something more steamy going on? Ooh la la! Hehe! Well, only time will tell everyone! That's all today for couples watch with our main OTP! See you next time and don't forget! #ZERLEE4LIFE!**


	20. Chapter 20

Leeane rest her head on zeros chest hearing the small clicks and ticks of the small gears echoing from his badge, (the symbol thing on cogs chest that show what type they are) she closed her eyes just wanting this to last forever... as time passed she did find out she had feelings for zero, but due to cog and toon relationships being strictly business relations, she could never confess her feeling for him and it did hurt her but she knew keeping it a secret was the best for both of them

"Hey zero, how are you guys kinda sorta immune to gags now?" She asked, as she attempted to reach down and touch a cloud

"Oh, that? You know those humans? They pretty much just did all that, made us more human really... don't know why, they just did... I guess it was because those rouge groups or whatever use gags a lot," he explained

"I... guess that makes sense..." Leeane murmured

They landed at sellbot towers, the place was pretty abandoned as the lobby lights were now just barely lighting up the place, it really unnerved Leeane because the sellbots wouldn't just up and leave like that... this place had been there home for years... why would they just up and leave like that?

"Hey, do you know why the sellbots just left like that? It doesnt really make any sense for them to just up and leave like that..." she said as she climbed onto the large square box of metal that was in front of the stairs that almost everyone sat or stood on, begging to be invited to groups

Zero just shrugged "no.. no one knows not even the chairman himself knows what spooked them away... guess we're the only brave enough ones to come here" Leeane giggled a bit but then frowned a bit

The elevator doors opened and out stepped a mingler who tackled hugged zero, "zero! Did you decide to be with me finally, my dear?" She giggled and she let go of zero and stepped back a bit

 _WHAT?! When the frick did this pink haired bitch think she can steal MY man?! Wait... did I SERIOUSLY just think of that...? Ugh! Dumb brain! Your just friends with him... JUST FRIENDS! If he is with someone else be happy for him because it would never work out with you and him..._

"Is she ok? She's been staring at nothing for 5 minutes..." the mingler said, looking at Leeane worried

"Yeah, she's fine, she just gets lost in thought a lot... this happens a lot..." Zero said as he snapped his fingers in front of her face, trying to snap her out of it

 _but nooooooo! She just HAD to jump in and try to steal him... SHUT. UP. RIGHT. NOW BRAIN! STOP THINKING LIKE THAT!_

Leeane blinked as she finally snapped out of it, she shook her head trying to push the thoughts into the back of her mind, she heard laughing and turned her head towards the elevator where the mingler and zero were standing, talking and laughing, Leeane was doing her best not to March over there and just punch her in the face, she was jealous and she knew it

She walked over and the mingler immediately put out her hand, a smile on her face "hey, I'm mia, zeros told me all about you" she said cheerfully as Leeane slowly took her hand in hers and shook it

As they talked, Leeane noticed mias smile seemed.. fake almost when her name came up... Leeane could tell mia was hiding something but.. what..? Suddenly mia stood up and walked over to the courtyard, Leeane quickly became confused til zero said mia wanted to talk to her alone about something, she didn't like the ideal of it but she went anyway

Mia stood by the oil towers, keeping her gaze to the ground, she heard footsteps and looked up to see Leeane walking towards her

"What did you want to talk to me about?" She asked

"You seem to like zero, don't you?" Mia said, now looking at Leeane, trying her best to hide her anger

"I... I like him as a friend.. but that's all! As a friend!" Leeane said as she shifted her gaze to the ground

Mias eye twitched and the cheery air around her instantly fell, she glared at Leeane and hissed "listen here you disgusting toon, he is mine and MINE only... if you truly are just 'friends' then you better keep it that way or you will pay dearly..."

Leeanes eyes narrowed and she glared at mia "I knew there was something fishy about you... your smile always being fake when he says my name... and-" she was about to continue until mia did paradigm shift and grabbed Leeane and threw her to the ground also, Leeane had instantly went sad but got up and reached into her pocket for her gag pouch, but it wasn't there, nor was her phone

"Looking for these?" Mia said as she held up both her phone and gag pouch, a now twisted smile on her face, she threw the gag pouch behind her and into the oil like river that surrounded the outer courtyard and tossed her the phone

Leeane looked at her shocked, how could anyone, toon or cog, act like this? She caught her phone and backed away but mia grabbed her by her shirt and whispered in a chilling, threatening tone "if I do catch you making eyes at him... I will make sure you suffer... your friends and everyone you care about leave you..." she then dropped Leeane and sighed, putting on a smile and skipped to the lobby, about to head inside when she almost got smacked in the face by the door by zero

"Sorry! Didn't see you there, did I hit you? Are you alright?" He said as he looked at mia who simply smiled "I'm fine, you didn't hit me hon"

Leeane felt her heart and whatever hope she had of managing to confess one day was shattered to pieces, she teleported to daisy gardens and when she popped up, it was raining and pretty hard, she walked over to the pond and stared at her rippling reflection


	21. Chapter 21

She felt her phone vibrate and checked what it was, she had an email from someone, she opened it and wasn't surprised it was a link to a hate club about her, she opened it and read it

* * *

 _ **the hater club about 'her'**_

* * *

 _ **We welcome our newest member, mia!**_

 _ **She is a mingler who has devious and soul-shattering ideals and revenge plans**_

 _ **That will break anyone, even the happiest Mary and Gary sue!**_

 _ **She's told us about a plan involving 'her' and we will be holding**_

 _ **A vote for if we should do it or not**_

 _ **Be at the usual meeting spot at 5:30 PM as usual**_

 ** _See you all there!_**

 ** _-the hater club leader_**

* * *

Leeane sighed and decided to text silly to see if she could come and get her since her teleport hole was ruined now, mia somehow shredded it and on the way to daisy gardens, her clothes were ripped on the way down

* * *

 **Leeane: hey, I need you to come get me because my teleport hole was ripped and needs to be repaired and I can't use it anymore**

 **Sillythebeastuber: can't, busy, why not have zero take you home? He always does most of the time anyway...**

 **Leeane: he's to busy talking to mia to do so, and... I just... something happened and I don't want to talk to him right now...**

 **Sillythebeastuber: something came up for me to... family bizz so I can't this time... sorry :(**

 **Leeane: it's alright.. ill find a way...**

* * *

Leeane sighed and sat by the pond, dangling her feet in the water, staring at her reflection

 _what did I do to deserve all this...? Why do so many toons hate me...? Is my mom right? Am I really a mistake... do I really don't deserve to... live...?_

She curled up into a ball as she cried, the rain starting to become heavier

* * *

 **meanwhile...**

* * *

Mia smirked as she tried to scoot a bit closer to zero as they talked

"Where did Leeane go anyway? I saw her teleport away to somewhere" zero said

"Probably to daisy gardens... her teleport hole thing or whatever they call it, looked pretty mangled... I hope she's ok..." Mia said, looking down at the ground of the courtyard, sighing but then perked up and stood up

"Well, gotta head home now, see you tomorrow my love!" She blew a kiss and flew away

Zero didn't really like how mia acted at times... it creeped him out really... his thoughts drifted to leeane and he began wondering if she was alright... it was raining earlier but was now just a small drizzle but no doubt it was pouring at daisy gardens... he flew there and landed at the playground by the tunnel to donalds dock (again, forgot the name of this in game ;-;)

He looked up at the sky, it had stopped raining and it was nighttime, as he walked around he swore he could hear someone... crying? He followed the direction it was coming from and headed towards the pond, he saw someone and walked closer but stopped when he saw who it was...

It was Leeane...


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: I haven't really defined how old everyone is.. my bad XD... Leeane is 15, silly 16 and hypno 18. All there parents are in there late 20's and early 30's...**

* * *

He carefully walked closer and knelt beside her "my delicate rose... are you alright?" He cursed himself in his mind after saying that... Leeane felt a spike of fear hit her, she didn't really want to talk to him but at the same time she wanted to just say everything that happened, tell him about mia, just everything...

Leeane sighed as she sniffled "I'm.. I'm fine.." she murmured as she looked away, not wanting to meet his gaze with her own

Zero looked at her and frowned "your not fine... your crying.."

Leeane kept her gaze on the pond, she then felt a pair of arms wrap around her as zero pulled her closer and into his lap as he held her close, Leeane was slightly dumbfounded and she blushed slightly, as her head rested on his chest, listening to the comforting rhythmic ticking of the small gears in his badge, she still didn't have the courage to even glance at his face whatsoever..

Zero frowned again "Leeane... look at me.." he said as he gently cupped her cheek with his hand and forced her to look at him, Leeane expected him to start flirting with her like he always did but was surprised to see him looking so serious... from the worried look in his eyes she could tell he was genuinely worried about her

Leeane stayed silent as they both stared into eachothers eyes, silence hung over them for a good moment, the drizzle slowly turning into another storm

"Zero I..." she began...


	23. Chapter 23

"I... I... lo-" she began before a loud thunderous crack echoed through out the sky and rain poured down once again, but worse this time, both getting soaked to the brim

 _oh great... more rain... thanks for matching my mood mother nature..._ she thought, she was about to ask zero if he could let her go before she noticed at the last minute that they were flying to somewhere

"Zero, where are we going?" She asked as she tried to cover her head with her arms

"To my apartment, it's going to take a bit as I live all the way in lawbot HQ, so hang tight" he said

Leeane didn't say anything as she stiffled a yawn, trying not to fall asleep but did, she was rudely woken up by zero dropping her on the floor, she got up and mumbled something as he unlocked his apartment door and walked in, she followed and closed the door behind them, his apartment was like any other, a small kitchen, living room, bathroom, and bedroom

Leeane frowned as she her rain drenched fur and clothes dripped water onto the floor "sorry for getting water all over the place..." she huffed as she stood near the door, not wanting to get anymore water anywhere

"It's fine, I'm pretty soaked to" he said as he disappeared into what seemed like the bathroom, a trail of water marking his path, the sound of a shower starting up

Leeane looked around and carefully walked around, trying not to get anymore water all over the floor, she peaked into the kitchen, it was pretty much spotless like all of lawbot HQ was, the living room was very neat to, his bedroom was pretty much dull as the colors were a greyscale of multiple dark colors

After awhile, both took a shower, Leeane, who didn't have any kind of pajamas or spare clothes, borrowed a very large shirt that zero conventionally had

"Why do you have this, err... really large shirt?" Leeane asked, the shirt was large enough to reach her ankles, covering her feet but the toes

Zero shrugged " I just got it from this site or something, I don't really intent to wear it, just thought it looked cool, you can have it" he said, he was in the kitchen looking around for something for Leeane to eat, he didn't really know what toons ate, either regular food or just sugary sweets and candy... "What do toons eat?" He asked, cashing his gaze towards the toon who was now sitting on his couch, watching tv

"We eat what humans eat, sugary things, vegetables, all that..."

"Are you allergic to anything? Cause I might have something that you are..."

Leeane thought for a moment, trying to remember if she was but nothing came to mind

"Dunno... ill figure it out when I eat said food..." she layed on the couch, staring at the ceiling, dangling her legs off the armrest

After they ate, they sat around watching tv for a bit before heading to bed, zero gave her some spare blankets he had and headed to bed, Leeane layed on the couch trying to fall asleep but couldn't..

* * *

 _1 hour later..._

* * *

Leeane sighed as she threw the covers over her head, unable to sleep still...

* * *

 _2 hours later... (not rly...)_

* * *

Leeane stared at the ceiling, thinking about stuff

* * *

 _3 hour later... (can ya sleep already? I'm running out of time skips here...)_

* * *

Leeane sighed and threw the blankets over her head, frowning, she then heard some kind of tapping noise... it was coming from the window

Leeane got up, with one of the blankets draped over her shoulders and walked over to the window, she parted the blinds a bit and saw something pink that looked.. like... hair...

Leeane flinched and took off running to zeros room scared shitless and dove under his bed, shaking, many different thoughts clouding her mind _oh gosh! She's insane! She's gonna kill me! Oh god I'm gonna die young! I don't wanna dieeeeeeee!_ she cried in her mind as a few tears escaped her eyes

She froze like ice when she heard zero wake up and look under the bed

"Leeane... what are you doing under my bed...? Did you have a nightmare or something?" He said, his voice a bit scruffy

"N-n-no! I-i saw... I saw m-mia outside the w-window!" She whimpered

"She doesn't know where I live Leeane... how would she be there if she doesn't know where I live..."

"She could be following you..."

Zero rolled his eyes and got up and headed to the living room with Leeane following him like a child would and looked through the window

There was nothing there...

"B-but... b-b-but...!" She began

"See? It was nothing... it was just in your head.." he mumbled, not even half awake, he headed back to his room and closed the door behind him

Leeane looked back towards the window, she was certain she saw mia outside... she swore she did... it wasn't in her head...


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: going to try out a little something so that dialog said by everyone in single lines can be identified better by said person saying them.**

 **-Z (zero)**

 **-L (Leeane)**

 **-Sil (silly)**

 **-Hyp (hypno)**

 **The others will be seen in later chapters, I'm just testing this out so if this does help, please tell me and I will continue to use these. Also sry if this chapter is a bit... lame :c**

* * *

 _Leeane was staring at the ceiling once again, she grabbed her phone that was sitting on the coffee table and checked the time: 3:55 AM_

 _She turned off her phone and threw the blankets over her head now getting a bit frustrated... suddenly there was footsteps and.. voices? She listened and recognized them as mias and zeros, she got up, the blanket draped over her shoulders and turned to where they were coming from and saw them standing by the doorway, there lips inches apart..._

* * *

 _Leeane bolted up, blinking a bit before the dream came back to her,_ ...what the actual heck was that... _she thought, she shook her head trying to forget it and got up, walking to the kitchen to get a drink before she stopped, she could swear someone was behind her... she turned slowly to see who it was..._

 _It was mia, holding a large butcher knife, about to strike, Leeane wanted to scream but she felt like her voice was gone and was paralyzed with fear, she tried to say something but her voice was still gone, mia lifted her arm higher and..._

* * *

Leeane bolted awake in a cold sweat, she shook as she frantically looked around, hoping she wasn't dreaming still... she quickly grabbed her phone and checked the time: 4:20 AM

Leeane shook her head and got up _that's it... I can't sleep here anymore... this is going to be so embarrassing..._ she carefully opened the door to zeros room and walked in

She walked to where he was sleeping and poked him "zero... Zero wake up please..." she whispered as she kept poking him until he woke up

"What... what now...?" He groaned as he turned the other way, his back facing Leeane

"I... I had nightmare and.. I can't sleep..." -L

He couldn't help but snort "what? Did you have nightmares about doodles taking your candy or something..?" That earned him a good punch to the shoulder

"Ow! Hey I was just kidding..." -Z

"Not funny..." Leeane mumbled

"Can I sleep with you?" -L

"Err... you do know that has a double meaning right..." -Z

"What?" -L

"It.. Nothing, nothing... fine.." -Z

Zero sighed, he didn't mind her sleeping in his bed, it was just the fact that a particular cog just LOVED to burst into his apartment and rudely wake him up... hopefully that same cog didn't come here in the morning

Leeane got in bed on the side that empty and instantly fell asleep

"What did you have a nightmare about?" -Z

...

...

...

"Leeane..? You awake?" -Z

He turned to see that she had almost instantly fell asleep _she must of had some nightmare to make her that tired..._ he thought as he carefully pulled her close, wrapping an arm around her waist, _I wish you knew how I feel about you..._ he fell asleep with a small smile on his face


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: sorry if it seems like I took awhile to update, I usually don't update on weekends since those are my only time to get any good sleep and just play on my laptop..**

* * *

Leeane blinked open her eyes and stiffled a yawn, she closed her eyes again, her memory a bit fuzzy... she then heard... breathing? It was somewhat faint but she could hear someone breathing right in front of her

She opened her eyes again and froze, she saw zero sound asleep in front of her, one of his arms wrapped around her waist protectively, Leeane blushed lightly...

 _ok... this.. urm... uh... ok... how am I going to get out of this...? Maybe.. if I just carefully..._ Leeane began trying to squirm out of zeros grip but he kept scooting slightly closer each time she inched away, the 5th time she did, he pulled her close enough for her head to be resting on his chest, one of his arms still around her waist and the other under her head

Leeane blush got darker and she tried to think of a different way maybe... _how can I get out of this... ugh... maybe... maybe I can try that thing like in those movies...? They work and nothing awkward happens..._

Leeane carefully sat up slowly and carefully began crawling sideways over towards the side of the bed zero was on (you know, what you did when you had to sleep with your parents bc of a nightmare or something when you were a little kid?)

As she was doing this, zero had once again, wrapped an arm around her waist..

 _for the... ugh.. zero! Stop... please so that I can actually get up..._ she thought as she squirmed once again, trying to get out of his grip... she rested her paws on his chest, now shaking him, trying to wake him up as she given up on trying to get out of his grasp after only a few more tries

She deadpanned as every other attempt to get him to wake up failed... _geez! He sleeps like a mountain..! Why in the tooniverse did I think this was a good ideal... maybe I should try one more time..._

Before she could do anything, zero had woken up and the two of them were staring at eachother, both blushing deeply

"I..I.. uh.. um.. uh... g-g-good m-m-morning...?" Leeane finally managed to stutter out

 _this... is so.. awkward..._ Leeane thought as she managed to look away for a moment

Zero began thinking and then smirking as he began to put his plan into action... he had tighten his grip around leeanes waist

Leeanes blush got worse "z-zero.. I.. uh.." she stuttered

"Hmm?" -Z

"I don't really feel comfortable in this position.." -L

"You.. you do realize what you said sounds... uh..."-Z

"Sound what?" -L

"Nevermind..."

Zero removed his arm from her waist and Leeane got off of him and headed to the kitchen

* * *

 **around an hour or two later...**

* * *

They had taken showers and gotten dressed, Leeane in the clothes she had on yesterday that were now dry, Leeane sat in the living room flicking through channels while zero was making coffee, Leeane never really understood why everyone drank it in the morning...

She heard zero walk in and sit next to her, putting down a cup on the coffee table

"If you want to try it, I made you some" he said as he took a sip from his own

Leeane picked up the cup and carefully took a sip and immediately stuck her tongue out "EUGH! It's so bitter!"

Zero was doing his best to not burst into laughter at her reaction "let me get some creamer and sugar then" he said as he got up and went to the kitchen

He returned with a bowl of sugar and some coffee creamer (or whatever it's called), after nearly dumping all the sugar and creamer into her coffee, she still found it a bit to bitter for her to drink... Zero had quickly taken both back so she actually didn't

"Is it seriously STILL to bitter? You nearly dumped all of my sugar and coffee creamer in yours..." he said, his cup now in the sink as he finished his

Leeane stuck her tongue out "yup.. never. Drinking. This. again!" Zero snickered

"Whats so funny?" -L

"You! Your acting like such a child!" -Z

"No I'm not!" -L

Zero couldn't help but laugh as Leeane looked at him, her cheeks puffed out in annoyance

After awhile, Leeane dug in her pocket and pulled out her phone and now shredded pieces of her teleport hole... she frowned and turned her phone on and check to see if silly had texted her back.. it was a lot...

* * *

 **Sillythebeastuber: hey, family biz was just someone crying about there chipped nail... text me later where u are!**

* * *

 **Sillythebeastuber: uh dude, where the fuck are you? It's like.. 12:30 AM right now..**

 **text me**

* * *

 **Sillythebeastuber: LEEANE YOU LAZY BUTT! TEXT ME BACK ALREADY IM GETTING WORRIED ;-;**

* * *

 **Sillythebeastuber: Leeane seriously... text me the fuck back, your scaring me... it's 3:40 now...**

* * *

 **Sillythebeastuber: LEEEEAAANNNNEEEE...! TEEEEXXXTTT MEEEE OMFG D:**

* * *

 **Sillythebeastuber: OK THATS IT, IDGAF IF U RESPOND BACK IF YOUR OK OR NOT, IM COMING TO LOOK FOR U! AND WHEN I FIND U IM DRAGGING U BWCK HOME AND IDGAF IF UR WITH ZERO OR NOT!**

* * *

Leeane shook her head, typical silly going off like that... she checked the time and it was 9:38 AM, _the last place she would look is either daisy gardens or Toontown central..._

"Zero, can you take me to Toontown central? Silly said she would pick me up there"

Zero nodded and headed to Toontown Central

After they landed, Leeane took out her phone and texted silly

* * *

 **Leeane: hey silly, sorry for worrying you, I had to spend the night at zeros place and forgot to text you, I am waiting for you at Toontown central at the plaza... see you soon!**

* * *

Leeane sat on the steps of the plaza by zero and they talked for a good while until silly got there and literally dragged Leeane away without as so much of a goodbye and left


	26. IMPORTANT UPDATE

**update as of Jan, 29: sorry for not updating my stories... I am currently in a tight bind because my mom has taken away all of my electronics due to the my school calling multiple times for missing work even though it is only 3 assignments... So I will try to get them back this weeekend and update all my stories if I can... Again, I apologize for not updating like I usually and should do :(**

 **update as of feb, 21: sorry for not updating once again but i am in quite the creative slump here... if anyone wants to share ideals on what should happen in the next chapter then dont be shy to tell me! but, as of now, i will be taking a hatius (idk if i spelt that right...) to try and get teh crative juices flowing once again :p**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N:** ** _OMG THE FINANIC! UR FINALLY UPDATING AGAIN!_** **which is probably what some people are reading are thinking maybe, yes i finally have gotten one of my electronics back and it is my laptop! ill try to get another chapter out tomorrow if i can also. there might also be some misspellings and errors since i do not have the time to look them up currently, i will try to fix those tomorrow as well.**

* * *

"LEEANE! YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD FUCKING EXPLINATION ON WHY THE FRICK YOU DIDNT RESPOND TO MY TEXT!" Silly barked as she slammed her door closed behind her, her glare a firey blaze

"Uh... well..."

After explaining everything to silly, including about what happened earlier that morning, silly was laying on the floor, holding her sides as she laughed

"OH MY GOD! AHHAHAHAHAHA! DUDE! YOU... YOU OH GOD!" She managed to say before bursting into laughter again, while leeane, who was sitting on the couch, was looking at silly confused

"Silly... whats so funny?"

"The thing that happened earlier this morning you were talking about! Dude, do you even know... what the heck you were implying?" Silly said, still chuckling and leeane shook her head

Silly snorted "Dude... you were talking about a sex position..."

Now leeane was even more confused... "Whats that?"

Silly fell to the floor once again, howling with laughter

* * *

 **Somehow an hour later of straight laughing and shinanigans...**

* * *

Leeane was now sitting at her friends desk in her room staring at a book infront of her, her eyes wide and blushing deeply, she lept out of her chair, busted down her door and flung the front door open and ran out

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU GOING?! AND YOU JUST BROKE MY DOOR!" Silly yelled as she watched leeane run, her eye twitching a bit

"I NEED TO APOLIGIZE TO ZERO!" Leeane yelled back as she continued to run, not really caring if she passed out by the time she got to her destination...

"LEEANE! LEEANE! I NEED TO KNOW IF YOU ARE... LEEAAAANNNNEEEE!" Silly screeched as leeane disappeared in the distance, she shook her head scoffing a bit before snorting and bursting out laughing again

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

* * *

 _He should be here... please be here... please..._ leeane thought as she walked around sellbot towers... it was pretty much abandoned by now, the large lightbulbs that use to light the lobby had gone out so she was using her phone as a source of light _if my phone goes out... ugh... i hate the thought of what might happen...  
_

Leeane slowly walked towards the elevator, pausing from time to time to shine her phones light around the lobby to see if anyone was there, she got in the elevator and headed to the top of sellbot towers, she walked out and to the platform where the VP would be standing (or sitting... or... whatever he does o-o) if he was still here, she froze and then turned around quickly when she heard footsteps behind her, she didnt see anyone and shook her head

 _...your just imagining things leeane... calm down..._

She began walking to the platform where the VP was always defeated at (well... almost always) she barely even touched the ramp before she felt someone or something hit her in the back of the head and she fell to the floor out cold..


	28. Chapter 28

**Meanwhile...**

* * *

 _Why the fuck is she not responding to my text again?! she better not be screwing around with zero again..._ Silly thought as she sent her 4th text to leeane when there was a knock at the door, she got up from the floor where she was laying and walked to it and opened it

"What are you doing here? i thought leeane was supposed to meet you at... wherever you always meet at.." Silly asked zero, who was now looking at her with a confused look on his face"Meet? what do you mean?" Zero asked, now even more confused in which silly face palmed and explained what was going on and then it was zeros turn to face palm..

"WHY DIDNT YOU THINK SHE WOULD FREAK OUT LIKE THAT?!" Zero yelled

"WELL EXCUSE ME PRINCE, BUT IM DONT DO LIGHT PRANKS, I DO HARDCORE ONES, EVEN IF THEY ARE DIRTY LIKE THAT!" Yelled silly, both of them were now in a heated argument

"AND BESIDES, ITS **_YOUR_ ** FAULT ABOUT ALL THAT!" -Sil

"I WASNT BEING SERIOUS!" -Z

"WELL LOOK WHERE IT GOT US AND EVERYTHING! -Sil

"LOOK, LETS JUST SHUT UP AND TRY TO THINK WHERE SHE WOULD BE" -Z

"WELL HOW ABOUT YOU QUIT SCREAMING FIRST!" -Sil

"YOU! -Z

"YOU! -Sil

The two continued yelling and bickering until they both smacked eachother in the face out of utter annoyance... silly punching zero in the face

"Ok.. ok... lets.. lets just think about where she would be and just stop yelling..." Silly mumbled and she carefully poked her stinging cheek from zero slapping her

"She would be at sellbot towers... thats where we usually meet up most of the time..." Zero said

"Well then, lets go!" Silly said as she threw down her teleport hole "Jump in, its the quickest way there"Zero stared at the teleport hole "Is it sa-"

"OH JUST GET IN!" Silly snapped and pushed zero into the teleport hole before jumping in after him

* * *

 **Meanwhile at sellbot towers..**

* * *

"Are... alright...?" Leeane groaned as she slowly opened her eyes, her head was pounding like she got hit in the head with a wrecking ball... she saw a blurred blob of someone"Zero...?" She whispered, her vision still a bit blurred

Who is this 'zero' Madame?" Her vision had cleared and she saw a mover and shaker, who was kneeling beside her as she sat up, she rubbed the back of her head, winching at a spike of pain and moved her paw away and thought she felt something warm on it.. she looked at her paw to see blood

"Are you ok madame?" She nodded and mumbled a "im fine" and carefully stood up, a wave a dizzyness hitting her causing her to fall, The mover and shaker quickly caught her and chuckled

"Allow me to help you madame.." He picked her up carefully, leeane didnt really feel like objecting or anything, but she felt like something wasnt right in the pit of her stomach... but... what was it...? she decided to not pay any mind to it


	29. Chapter 29

**Three weeks later...**

* * *

Leeane was getting that feeling once again as she headed towards the factory area, flashlight in hand, after what happened not to long ago, she couldnt shake the feeling that something more sinister was here in sellbot hq... _i mean... they just packed up and left without a single word... something isnt right here... something just wrong... plain and ugly wrong..._ she thought as she walked into the front entrance elevator and had stepped foot into the actual factory itself

She reached into her pocket and quickly texted silly

* * *

 **Leeane: Hey, just got in the factory... it looks like it normally does... ill text you back later, going to turn my phone off after i send this to you...**

* * *

After she sent the text, she quickly turned her phone off and put it back into her pocket and began walking to the door that would normally be locked but was already opened, the button missing from the floor and in its place was a gaping hole

 _someone must be here..._ she thought as she carefully began tiptoeing into the next room but stopped when she heard footsteps and voices and quickly ducked behind a stack of boxes, which were piled up and stewn all over the place.. she carefully peeked from over them and saw a medium height dog and a legal eagle talking, they were wearing dark suits with a symbol pinned to the front... leeane instantly reconsided it as she had seen it in a book she read on the history of toontown... she perked her ears, trying to pick up the conversation

"So, hows everything coming along? we almost ready to attack them?" said the dog and the legal eagle nodded

"Almost... but... i feel.. like we are being... WATCHED!" He hissed as he flung a knife towards the boxes leeane was hiding behind and pierced through them, the knife cutting her shoulder and she gritted her teeth and held her breath

The dog glared at the legal eagle "What the hell is wrong with you?! do you realize those boxes are filled with important supplies we need for the raid?! and what do you mean watched you bird brain?!"

The legal eagle walked over to the boxes and pulled out the knife, leeanes lungs were starting to burn from holding her breath in for so long, _i cant hold in my breath in for much longer...! leave already!_ She thought as the legal eagle stood there

"come on, were going to be late for that meeting..." The dog said and both left the room and leeane gasped for breath as she let out the one she was holding for nearly 2 minutes... she shook her head and stood up from her hiding spot _that was WAY to close for comfort..._ She thought as she looked in one of the open crates and saw a stack of stapled papers with the same symbol the two lackeys had on there suits... _papers...?_ she began reaching for them when suddenly a voice roared across the entire factory..

"ITS HER! DONT JUST STAND THERE YOU IDIOTS! GEEETTTT HEERRRR!" Roared a voice thoughout the factory and she could hear running footsteps quickly coming closer...

Leeane quickly grabbed the papers and ran as fast as she could towards the elevator but just ran into a door instead... she cursed and looked around for a way to get out before her eyes landed on the gaping hole where the button was... _the only choice i got right now!_

She let out a shaky breath before she jumped down the into the gaping hole while flinging her teleport hole under her and disappeared into it


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Gonna take a break from updating this story as the ideal and thought process river for it has run dry... :C**

* * *

Leeane opened the door to her house and closed it behind her, sinking to the floor by the papers she dropped and groaned... _well... this could probably be going any better..._ she thought before a knock at the door interrupted her, she grabbed the papers and stuffed them under a couch pillow and opened the door to see two police officers standing there...

"Did silly do something again...? or is there something going on...?" Leeane asked as she stared at the officers, "Miss sprockettinker, do you know of any cog or toon in any of the rouge groups around?" One of the officers asked and leeane shook her head

The officers glanced at each other before looking back at leeane and one of them retrieved the handcuffs around there belt as the other one said the words leeane never imagined would be said...

 **"Leeane crimson sprockettinker, you are hereby under arrest.. put your hands behind your back, now."**


	31. Chapter 31

"I don't have any evidence of any of the rouge groups..." Leeane whimpered as the detective circled around her

The detective paused and reached into the trench coat they were wearing "if you don't have any evidence of them... then how did we find these papers in your house..." they tossed the same stack of papers that Leeane had stolen not to long ago, onto the table in front of them and walked over to the chair on the other side and sat down

"you... searched my house without even-"

"We are the police, we have every right to search your house and learn your information... speaking of which... there's this certain cog that-"

Before the detective could continue, the door leading out of the investigation room opened and a police officer walked in, glaring slightly at Leeane

"Miss Leeane crimson sprockettinker, you are a lucky little lady... you've been proven not guilty..." he said and looked up at the detective "bring her over to the release counter, the papers were proven to be fake... by the letter welder" (Idk what these are called irl... sorry...)

He then walked out and closed the door behind him

The detective sighed in frustration and took her over to the release counter where they un-cuffed her and gave her back the papers and her phone which she had to hand over

"Listen kid... I know your smitten with some cog and let me give you a little warning... don't fall for any of them or else your just askin' for trouble... now get out of here..." growing the detective as they spun on there heels and quickly walked away and Leeane watched in shock

 _how... how did... is it t-that obvious...?! Oh crud..._ she thought as she was walking out of the police station, she looked through her pocket for her teleport hole and pulled it out, threw it to the ground and jumped in, it disappearing behind her

She popped up in front of her house and dug in her pocket for her house key, when she remembered the police confiscated that to... _well... now I don't regret getting that bronze key now..._ she thought and picked up the spare from under the door mat and unlocked the door, walking in and shutting the door behind her

She started walking to the living room before someone knocking stopped her, she opened the door and there stood sillies father

"Mr. Jumperrocket? What are you doing here?"

"Oh... I just wanted to drop on by and say, **you shouldn't have taken those papers Leeane..."** he said slowly

Before Leeane could even blink, let alone process what he just said, he tossed a white powdery substance in her face, making her cough and slightly wheeze, she fell back, her vision blurring and before she lost consciousness she saw him smirking as he pulled out her journal from behind his back, and then everything went black for her...

 **"you are such an idiot... just like your father... you FOOL."**


End file.
